


Beware red riding hood

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Fables are what they are. Stories you tell your children when they go to sleep at night. But don't let the story deceive you because some characters are not quite as they appear to be in their fable.In fact, some might even say they are worse than the villain you've read about hundreds of times before...





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody ever play the wolf among us? Yeah that's what gave me the idea

**"But nothing will warm me more than my, my mother's love..."**

Looking out the window of the speeding train a man in a rouge-colored hood had his eyes narrowed in concentration. That song was so fresh in his memory even though it has been so long since that day. Alice from the famous tales of Alice in Wonderland. Though in this world she goes by the name Mimizu or Earthworm.

Now you may be surprised that such a darling girl such as Alice would turn into someone who runs a gambling ring but of course, he wasn't surprised one bit after all while humans told stories about a small portion of their lives they fail to grasp the bigger pictures.

Cause you see some characters that were portrayed as sweet and innocent were actually worse than the villains in their tale.

The man smirked and got up and exited the train before he skipped into the city of Ikebukuro where fables and fairytales lived in plain sight. It truly is a lovely city where both humans and fables could live together in harmony.

Well, live together at least.

Izaya flipped open his phone and scrolled through his contacts before landing on Crane or what he now calls himself, Shinra. When Izaya first met him after reading his tale he was surprised to see him and the headless horsemen living together in what he was told was a romantic relationship according to Shinra.

Another thing that surprised him was that the horsemen was actually a female but he guesses with humans being so terrified they didn't really have time to analyze a deadly creature's gender.

He clicked call and waited for a few seconds before a chipper voice answered

"Ah, Red, I thought Shizuo finally killed you. That's too bad."

Izaya only laughed in response, "As if I'd ever let that mutt get close enough to do that."

"Haha, I guess you're right though I wish you two could get along, heck you are from the same story after all."

"You do know about him trying to eat me right?"

"Yes, and my darling Celty tried to kill me and look how we turned out."

"I don't think we'll have your weird romance Shinra."

"I'm not saying that but you could be friends and if you guys turn out to be something more I won't judge."

Izaya shivered in disgust at that. "You're really gross."

"Only when I want to be. Anyway, what do you want with all these glamours if you don't need them?"

"That's for me to know and you to keep out of."

"I was just curious, as long as it doesn't affect my darling Celty I could care less. So when are you coming to get them?"

"I'm on my way now so don't go any-I gotta go."

"Izaya?"

He could hear shouting in the distance and instantly knew who it was.

"Have fun."

Izaya snapped his phone shut before whipping out a blade and turning to the huffing beast before him.

"Shizu-chan what a terrible surprise."

"What the hell are you doing here you piece of shit?!"

"Can't I go for a stroll without being bothered by the likes of you?"

"When it comes to you nothing is as simple as a stroll."

"Aw, Shizu-chan can't you believe just this once that I'm not up to something?"

"I can smell that you're up to something so tell me what it is."

Izaya couldn't help but laugh "You know me too well, not to mention your keen sense of smell, like a dog."

Shizuo's nostrils flared in agitation. "Someone's got to keep you in line."

Izaya laughed again. "You're right Shizu-chan I've been such a naughty boy that I need to be punished. Perhaps a spanking is in order?" 

That was the final straw as Shizuo launched himself forward throwing punch after punch at Izaya as he dodged with ease. Yes, Shizuo Heiwajima also known as the big bad wolf was the only one who truly knew Izaya inside and out. The only one who knew just how evil he was and that's why he's always out to get him even if people saw him as the villain. To him as long as he was able to stop the true villain he didn't care how others perceived him. But of course, the world isn't as black and white as we hoped it be and true villains aren't that obvious.

That doesn't make the people any less villainous.


	2. He huffed and he puffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains a flashback which will be marked with '-'

Izaya huffed as he leaned against the wall of a random alleyway. 

"Damn mutt..." He muttered under his breath before peaking out slightly to make sure he actually lost the other man. 

Once he saw that the coast was clear he resumed his way to Shinra's. Luckily he was only two blocks away so he was at their door in no time. 

"Took you long enough. So how was your workout?" 

"Splendid dear. I hope you're not jealous that I'm not spending as much time as I used to with you." 

"Of course not. Anyway, the glamours are on the table. Seriously though I'm curious as to why you want them. Can't you tell your dear friend at least a little bit of what you're up to?" 

Izaya smirked playfully. "Let's just say I'm helping the people in need who cannot afford such a luxury."

Shinra tilted his head making the light reflect off of them giving him an almost menacing look. 

"But what do you get out of it?" 

"All debts will be paid in due time." 

Shinra just shook his head before flopping down on the couch, motioning for Izaya to sit as well. 

"You used to be so sweet you know?" 

"No, you just thought I was sweet because I wanted you to think I was." 

"I still wish you'd kept up that illusion awhile longer." 

"Gotta end the charade eventually Shinra. Anyway, where's your headless lover?" 

"She's doing a couple of odd jobs at the moment though I wish she was here so her and I could cuddle but instead I'm stuck with my Psycho friend." 

"You're living in a fantasy world Shinra."

Said man had to laugh at that "Well after one gets used to a fantasy world you can't quite see the difference between our reality and these people's reality." 

Izaya crossed his legs "I guess you got a point there." 

"Re-Izaya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Tell me your story again..." 

"My story? Why?" 

"Well cause last time you didn't tell me everything." 

"What? Of course, I did." 

"No, you just told me what I could find out by reading the book." 

Izaya turned his head to Shinra "Perhaps that's all there is to my story unless you want to know the boring stuff in my daily life." 

"Well, I would like to know one particular day..." 

"Oh? What would you like to know then?" 

Shinra leaned back seemingly unsure if he should ask but he was really curious.

"Shizuo told me how you invited him back to your grandmother's house one day saying something along the lines as people or beast deserve a second chance." 

He turned to Izaya who was dead silent before he finally spoke. 

"You must have been hungry after all...I said." Izaya laughed before saying "Yeah, I'll tell you. It's not like I have anything to hide anyway since you know how I am." 

Shinra nodded "Whenever you're ready."

"Well..."

-

"Oh, Mr. wolf~" 

A boy in a red hood stood in front of a huge menacing creature whose eyes were the only thing visible. His signature basket was held tightly making his knuckles turn white. 

"Mr. wolf won't you please come out." 

The creature hesitantly stepped out and Red couldn't help but laugh at how funny he looked walking on his hind legs. The wolf in question stood tall forcing Red to look up to actually see his face. 

"What do you want kid?" 

"Kid? You're one to talk we're practically the same age. You're just taller!" 

The wolf leaned his body forward so he was now on all fours. 

"Doesn't make you any less of a kid. Now, what do you want? Aren't you scared of me?" 

Red shook his head before smiling sweetly "I wanted to make amends, after all, just like people a beast deserves a second chance as well." 

"...Why would you do that?" 

"Because you had your reasons. You're starving right?" 

"Well yeah..." 

"And you haven't eaten anything since then right?" 

"Yeah, I learned my lesson about eating people...though there's nothing in the forest at the moment to eat I'm sure I'll live." 

"Come to my grandmother's house." 

"What?" 

"Come to my grandmother's house and I can make you something. My grandmother is with my mother right now...healing." 

"You'd really do that?" 

"I wouldn't have offered." 

The wolf smiled making his sharp teeth peek out slightly. 

"That's very generous of you. Alright, then I'll take you up on your offer." 

"Wonderful." 

With that, the boy and the wolf made their way to the little house in the middle of the woods. It truly was an odd sight if anyone or any creature was there to see. The boy opened the door and entered the cozy home with the wolf close behind who shut the door with his hind leg. 

"Sit down. Make yourself at home." 

The wolf walked toward the mahogany table and sat down in one of the wooden chairs waiting patiently while watching as the boy moved around to collect random ingredients. 

"Mr. Wolf?" 

"Yes?" 

The boy reached for some matches to light the stove. 

"I've been wondering something about you." 

"What would that be?" 

"Are you the same big bad wolf who as I've heard huffed and puffed and blew some piggies houses down?" 

He turned slightly toward the wolf, waiting for his answer. The wolf in question simply nodded 

"Yeah...why do ask?" 

Izaya shrugged. "Just curious. I heard the rumors and I just wanted to confirm they were true." 

The house was soon filled with a sizzling noise. He reached over and opened a cabinet the wolf guessed was filled with different spices.

Izaya turned to the wolf again and smiled. 

"Sorry about that I'm just curious. It's not every day you have a mythical creature in your home." 

"It's fine, really." 

"That's good...the food will be done soon." 

He reached over again and grabbed a tiny unlabeled bottle. 

"You must have really strong lungs to have been able to pull that off." Izaya hummed as he poured whatever was in the bottle on top of the meat. 

Finally, he turned off the stove and put the food on a plate before setting it down and sitting across from him. 

"Dig in." 

"You're not going to have any?" 

"I already ate before but you must be starving right?" 

The wolf hesitated for a moment before he began tearing the food apart. 

The boy couldn't help but watch in fascination. 

'An animal and a human all in one' he thought to himself as he tapped his fingers and waited. 

The wolf became woozy and he chalked it up as his body not used to having food in a while. Just as he thought that he fell out of the chair feeling light-headed. His vision was blurry but he could clearly make out red eyes that almost seemed to glow before he passed out. The boy moved his hand to gently pet the top of the wolf's head. 

"You're so soft..." he mumbled before standing up and heading to the kitchen and pulling out a knife from the cupboard. 

He breathed in heavily and turned back to the wolf before him. "Let's get this over with."

It was tougher than he thought to cut the wolf open and take out one of his lungs but after the long process he was done and he began carefully sewing him back up but as he did the wolf suddenly woke up. 

"W-what? What the hell?! Get off of me! What are you doing?!" 

"Hold still! I'm not done closing the wound." 

"Wound? What the hell did you do to me you bastard!" 

"Shut up! I could have left you to bleed out." 

"Yeah, but cutting me open is real nice!" 

The boy just quickly finished the job and stepped away but soon the wolf lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. 

"I should kill you right now bastard." 

"Let me go mutt!" 

The wolf growled, "Not until you tell me what you did and why." 

"I...I need money." 

"Money?" 

His eyes moved to a cooler and it clicked as he remembered the boy's words. 

"He huffed and he puffed..." 

He turned back to the boy. 

"Who the hell hired you?" 

"Let me go!" 

"Who the hell hired you!" 

The boy wiggled about violently before his fingers grasped the needle he'd been using. Quickly taking action he kicked the wolf in the stomach and while he was dazed he plunged the needle into his eye making the wolf howl out. The boy scrambled to the cooler and grabbed it before rushing to the door. He gave one last look to the wolf who ripped the needle out as he was hunched over in agony. 

"Shit...you bastard..." 

He watched as the wolf collapsed and realized his wound must have reopened. He placed the cooler back down and hesitantly approached the wolf. 

"Well well well...not so big and bad now huh?" He crouched down and rubbed his ears. 

"Hey, Mr.Wolf?" 

He turned the wolf's head to look at him. 

"It's been a pleasure having you. I hope we can meet again soon." 

With that, he stood back up and retrieved the cooler before leaving the wolf to his own devices. 

"Bastard..." The wolf slowly closed his eyes.

"I'll kill you..."


	3. Three little pigs

Shinra was looking down at his hands just letting everything that Izaya said sink in. 

"You know if you told Shizuo that, he might forgive you." 

"It's too late anyway. Anything that comes out of my mouth will be lies to him." 

"But if he realized why you needed the money maybe he'd understand." 

Izaya stood before grabbing the glamours he came here for and walking to the door. "You know while our little conversation was riveting I think it's time for me to depart." 

"Izaya!" 

"Hmm?" 

"Just don't get yourself killed alright?" 

Izaya simply nodded and left.

He held the bag full of glamours like he'd have held his old basket. 

'Now time to set things into motion' He thought as he made his way to The Rotten Apples which is a pretty famous strip club especially among fables. 

Izaya slid into the mostly empty place and sat down at one of the vacant tables and waited. Sure he didn't tell Shinra the entire truth but it was still the truth none-the-less. He just needed to get close enough to her and then he can finally move on with his life. He moved his eyes back up to see three creatures hidden in long trench coats and hats. 

"Hiya Red long time no see. You got the stuff right?" 

Izaya reached into the bag and slid over the glamours watching as the pigs morphed into three nearly identical-looking humans with pinkish hair. They all then simultaneously took off their trench coats and hats revealing thankfully suits underneath. 

"Thanks a lot Red." 

"Yeah, we knew you'd come through." 

"The boss will definitely be happy that you're cooperating." 

"Can I go now?" 

"What's your hurry Red you just got here." 

"Hey, why don't you go up on stage and give us a show." 

"Just like old times." 

Izaya shook his head before ''shyly'' looking away. 

"You know I can't do such dirty things..."

"We know you aren't so innocent anymore." 

"Yeah, we see how you are with that disgusting wolf." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you're always taunting him and making him chase you around." 

"Why is that?" 

"It's not like I want him to chase me..." He put his finger on his lip to try and look cute. "But I guess once he got a taste he wanted more." 

The three pigs chuckled at that "I guess you're right but this place will never be the same without you." 

"Yeah, it was way more popular when you worked here." 

"Maybe one day I can come as a special guest." He said with no intention of actually doing so. He just wanted to get out of this place.

The biggest of the three leaned back and Izaya couldn't help but imagine him with a cigar and glass of whiskey for a split second with the way he looked in that moment. 

"Well than Red it was a pleasure. Hope to see you again soon." 

Izaya took that as his cue to leave and bowed before quickly making for the exit. The bag he held still had a few glamours left and so he flipped open his phone and dialed his dear secretary. 

"Izaya?" 

"Namie~ are you busy at the moment?" 

"Of course I am. Do you know how much work I had to do due to your absence?" 

"Well if it'll cheer you up I got the stuff for your brother so he won't turn back into a deer." 

Namie was silent for a few seconds. "Where do you want to meet?" 

"Actually I was hoping to give this to your precious brother directly."

"Why?" 

"Well I was hoping to meet up with Mika so do you know where he is?" 

He could hear Namie huff in irritation, hearing Mika's name always put her in a foul mood. Begrudgingly though for her brother's sake she told him the apartment that they were probably at. 

"Thank you~ I'll tell you what your payment is soon." 

He hung up before she could reply. He looked up to see the sun beginning to set and couldn't help but bask in the gorgeous scenery and in that very moment all his worries were gone until he snapped back into reality. 'Gotta stay focused...' with that thought, he began running not noticing two figures who looked alike following close behind. Though each time they bumped into one another they made a soft honking noise.

Now standing in front of an apartment door he knocked. Mika peaked her head out before opening the door slowly. 

"Izaya-san what are you doing here at this hour?" 

"I'm here to deliver Seiji's glamours." 

"Oh? Well alright, come in." 

She moved aside, absentmindedly rubbing the yellow ribbon around her neck. "Seiji's not here at the moment but you can leave the glamours there." 

She motioned to the coffee table. 

"Actually I was hoping that you could do me a favor in return for these glamours." 

"Sure what do you need?" 

"You're not even going to ask what I want?" 

"I'll do anything for Seiji's benefit." 

Izaya couldn't help but smirk at that. "Well then, in that case, I need you to give some people your special ribbons." 

"That's all?" She quickly went to her room and came back out with a box. "Is there a certain color you'd like me to give to those people?" 

"Haha no that's fine." 

"So who do you need?" 

"I need you to get the white rabbit and bloody mary." 

"Kida and Haruna?" 

"Yes, you think you can manage?"

"Well it might be a bit difficult but I think I could pull it off." 

"I knew I could count on you." He handed her the bag. "Oh and those extra glamours I'm going to need you to save them. I'll tell you why later." 

Mika nodded "Thank you. Is that all?" 

"Yup~" 

"Would you like to stay awhile for coffee or tea?" 

"Nah, while I appreciate your hospitality it's time for me to go." 

"Alright..."

Meanwhile, Tweedle Dee was on the cellphone with Tweedle Dum leaning real close to listen in. 

"Yeah, boss he was talking to the women with the ribbon on her neck." 

"..." 

"You just want us to follow them?" 

"..." 

"But boss why not just kill him!" 

"..." 

"A dear friend? What do you mean?" 

"..." 

"Alright alright, whatever you want." 

The phone dial tone came on and Tweedle Dum turned to him to say "I call Red!" 

"Bah like I'd trust you with him. He'd spot you from a mile away without me there to keep your mouth shut." 

"Aww fine..." 

"Good now stay here and don't let her leave your sight." Tweedle Dum nodded 

"Okay okay got it!" 

"Shh." 

"Oh right! Shh!" 

Tweedle Dee breathed in heavily. He just hoped Tweedle Dum wouldn't mess this up for them because...

He really didn't want to be stuck with him forever...


	4. His smell

Izaya was on the move once again making Tweedle Dee tired as he grumbled to himself that this was to much exercise. He was breathing heavily in a nearby alleyway as he watched Izaya like a hawk. When suddenly the man he wasn't sure he was supposed to like or dislike appeared before the male he was following. 

He snarled at the other male before simply stating, "You smell different." 

Izaya just laughed "Yeah, it's called taking a shower if you haven't heard." 

Shizuo bared his teeth out at the man in warning. 

"You're planning something. I can smell it." 

"You and your delusions. Can't you just see the good in me for a second?" 

"There's no good in you. There hasn't been any good in you for a long time."

Izaya just laughed again. 

"My my Shizu-chan. You're so cruel." 

Shizuo just sighed and pulled out his cigarette. 

"Look flea just tell me what you're up to and maybe I won't beat you to a bloody pulp." 

"Oh does Mr. Wolf have a soft spot for me now?" 

Shizuo froze out that.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Oh? Why not? It's such a cute nickname." 

Shizuo didn't even get to light his cigarette before he snapped it in half and dropped it on the ground. 

"I'll kill you bastard!" 

"That's my monster~" 

Izaya pulled out his blade, 

"Come and get me." 

The chase began and Tweedle Dee knowing he definitely couldn't keep up decided it was time for a well-deserved break but he couldn't help but wonder what kind of history they had to make him hate the name, Mr. Wolf uttered from that man's lips.

Pulling out his phone he called Earthworm or Alice or whatever name she goes by nowadays. 

"Hey, boss." 

"Tweedle Dee. Shouldn't you be following Red?" 

"He's being chased by that wolf right now." 

"I see." 

"I was wondering something..." 

"Yes?" 

"What kind of relationship does Red have with the Wolf?" 

"Well as you can see they share immense hate for one another." 

"No there seems to be something else...Do you know if they ever had a past relationship?" 

"..." 

"Boss?" 

"You're asking far too many questions when you should have been following him." 

He could hear the anger in her voice which sent shivers down his spine. 

"Understood boss. I apologize." 

He heard a sigh before she said, "Look I know you're curious so I'll tell you this to hopefully sate that curiosity of yours. When Izaya used to...talk to me he always used to talk about that Wolf, Shizuo. I'm pretty sure he was infatuated with him. Probably still is. I'm not entirely sure about Shizuo's feelings but they definitely have a history that was more or less romantic."

Tweedle Dee wanted to ask more but he didn't want to push his luck. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'll get back to following him now." 

"You do that. Goodbye." 

"Bye..." 

Shutting his phone shut realization dawned on him. 

"Where the hell is he now?"

Izaya meanwhile was skipping as he threw knives at the blond who held a stop sign shouting death threats at the top of his lungs...well lung anyway. Yes, Shizuo hated this man with every fiber of his being but even though he wants to kill him there's a very small part of him that doesn't. In fact, that very small part of him just wishes that they could go back to simpler times. Before their story got mixed in with others. Before they lost their blissful innocence. Before they hated each other. But that of course was just a small part of him that wished to go back but the reality is this is just what life is now and there really isn't much he can do about it even if he wanted to.

Izaya jumped suddenly and before Shizuo could do anything he crashed into a flower cart. Izaya laughed as petals surrounded the blond. A rainbow of color surrounded him and Izaya couldn't help but smile when some yellow flowers landed on the blond's head almost like a halo. 

"Just like old times..." He mumbled more to himself before slipping away when he saw Shizuo begin to apologize to the terrified flower lady. 

As he helped the lady clean up she, now less terrified, commented on what a cute flower crown he had and Shizuo halted for just a moment.

For that split second he wished to go back when he and Izaya used to just peacefully sit together as he watched Izaya make flower crowns.


	5. The damage you can never undo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback in this chapter but I'm sure you guys will know when it starts

Mimizu had her legs crossed as she watched as those two kept talking over one another. 

"So you see the ribbon lady seems to be getting close to the rabbit lately." 

"Izaya well he-would you shut up!" 

"-she seems to be infatuated with mirrors." 

The two just kept speaking over one another making their words jumble together until they were incoherent. 

"Enough!" 

The two jolted, bumping into one another causing them to honk. Once Mimizu saw that she had their undivided attention she continued. 

"So Izaya is definitely planning something. Revenge most likely." 

"Revenge? What do you mean? What have you ever done to him that would make him want to take revenge?" 

The other chimed in, "Yeah, tell us, please."

The women smiled. 

"Well there are plenty of reasons but if I had to guess it'd probably be about his sisters." 

"He has sisters?" 

She nodded, "Indeed he does." 

"W-what did you do to them?" 

"Did you kill them?" 

"To teach him a lesson?" 

"No no nothing like that." 

Her smile widened 

"I did something much worse." 

The two gulped before Tweedle Dee shakily asked, "W-what did you do?" 

"I sewed them together from the abdomen down, they truly were a marvelous success." 

"Success?" 

"Yes, you see they were the first experiment to have gone right. I've done many before. Do you remember the king and queen?" 

The two nodded. 

"They were unsuccessful. Now they are mindless in a sense that all their screws are loose." 

"T-They're still alive?" 

"But of course. They may be a violent creature now but they may have some use even if I don't know what that is yet. Plus it's simply too much of a hassle to try and kill fables such as them."

She leaned back in her chair, her eyes malicious at the thought of her experiments.

"Anyway, your reports have been marvelous but now I need you to bring in the white rabbit so we may...talk." 

She snapped her fingers, 

"Oh, do be careful, he is friends with that Saika user so try to stay clear when she's around but bring him here as quickly as possible and unharmed. I swear to you if there is even a scrape on him then you two will suffer immensely. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Crystal boss." 

"Good. Now go." 

The two left in a hurry and once they were out of her site her shoulders relaxed.

"Mairu, Kururi, you may come out now." 

Hesitant footsteps began to draw near her before stopping a few feet beside her. Her eyes softened as she stood, hiding away all her malice to preserve the image she's fabricated for these two girls. 

"Do not be afraid. It's only me. Your dear friend, Alice."

~

Shizuo lay on his bed as he puffed smoke on his apartment ceiling. The women he helped clean up offered him a flower crown she had on display as a thank you. It'd be rude to decline so now it was sitting on his little table beside him. Though now looking over at the small object it brought back memories that he didn't know if he wanted to forget or not. 

"Izaya...Red" 

These feelings inside his head, he just didn't know what to make of them and Izaya...well he hates him of course for what he's done but at the same time, he feels something else. He's always felt something else when it came to Izaya whether he liked it or not. Just thinking about the smaller male just made his life more complicated both physically and emotionally.

With these memories floating back up to the surface of his mind he could feel his stomach clench in hunger, a hunger he wasn't sure how to satisfy at least not at the moment. But now all he could really do to distract himself was smoke and think of the times when things used to be so simple.

-

Shizuo was sitting on top of a small hill when he heard a crunching noise making him quickly turn around to see a small human starring at him curiously. 

"Puppy..." The human said softly making Shizuo growl in response. 

"I'm no pup! I'm a wolf! A super-strong wolf mind you." 

The boy smiled. "I'm sorry Mr. Wolf. May I sit with you?" 

"Huh? You're not afraid?" 

"Of course not. Why would I be?" 

"Well, usually humans run away once they know I'm a wolf. That's what my dad always told me and that's why he always told me to announce who I am." 

Izaya sat close to the wolf. He had a basket to his right side which he fiddled with slightly. 

"Why would they run away?" 

"I'm not sure. He said I'll know when I'm older." 

Izaya pulled his basket into his lap before slowly opening it and pulling out a bunch of different flowers.

Shizuo watched curiously as he began to weave them together. 

"Well I'm not running away so maybe your dad is wrong." 

"But humans and wolves are practically enemies." 

"Like I said your dad could be wrong. I don't think it's right to place us humans all in the same category. We're all different. Some are good, some are bad, some are friendly, and some are mean. Same goes for your kind." 

Shizuo stared at the boy in awe. "I guess you're right. You know you're really smart for a kid." 

"Thank you." 

Shizuo felt something get placed on his head. 

"It's a crown of flowers. It may not be very good but I'm practicing." 

The boy smiled at the wolf who smiled back. They then began talking for nearly hours until eventually, the boy had to go leaving Shizuo with many flower crowns. 

"I'll see you again soon." He promised before waving goodbye.

And he did. They met on that hill nearly every day, getting to know each other, him getting to watch Izaya improve as he made flower crowns that seemed to get even more beautiful every day. But that was probably because Izaya was the one making them. Then on one day, something odd happened. Izaya leaned in and pecked him on his forehead. 

Shizuo to say the least was blushing furiously before he asked, "W-Why'd you do that?" 

"Mother said we give kisses to those we care deeply about." He smiled lightly to himself "And I care deeply about you Shizuo..." 

With that, he placed a warm hand over Shizuo's soft fur and petted him softly before standing up just as the sun began to set. 

"It's getting late. I'll see you again Shizuo." 

Shizuo simply nodded as he watched him go.

But as the two grew older the less they visited each other before eventually, it seemed as if they never even have met, to begin with.


	6. I'd love to see you bleed

Izaya sat in a small comfy cafe drinking his coffee as he scrolled through his phone. He still hasn't heard from Mika yet and while he was a bit worried it didn't concern him that much after all he knew that she could take care of herself. He looked up to the soft dinging noise and smiled at who entered. His eyes trailed to his neck where a yellow scarf seemed to be wrapped hastily around to hide what he already knew was there. 

"Kida, it's been a while." 

Kida flinched slightly before holding his head high to hide his weakness before he sat across from the older male. 

"I see Mika got to you, am I correct?" 

"T-these lips are sealed." 

"Splendid! So you know why you're here then right?" 

Kida nodded clearly angry.

Izaya simply smirked which seemed to rile up the teen more. 

"Then you know the only way to get that thing off is to be my eyes on the inside." 

"Why me?" 

"Because my dear Kida, Mimizu has a soft spot for characters in her story. Even if it's minor." 

"And what exactly will I be looking for?" 

"Well, first and foremost I want to know if my sisters are alive." 

"Your sisters? I heard rumors that you had sisters but since I never saw them I didn't believe it." 

"Well, of course, you never have seen them because she took them from me." 

"So this is personal?" 

"Indeed it is, so try not to fail me because whatever she might do to you, I'll do something worse."

Kida involuntarily shivered at that. "I-is that all?" 

"For now, yes." 

Kida stood up abruptly simply giving Izaya a quick wave before leaving. What he didn't expect was too suddenly run into Aoba who was giving him an odd look. 

"What the hell were you doing with Izaya?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You hate him, don't you?" 

"Of course." 

"Then why were you in there with him?" 

"That's none of your business. Wait, were you spying on us?" 

"I have my reasons not that it concerns you yet...unless you're plotting something with him." 

Kida froze, swallowing a huge lump in his throat before he answered, "I work for him...to gather information that he can't...like a helper." 

It wasn't a lie per se he just hoped Aoba wouldn't ask who exactly he was gathering information on.

Aoba just stared intensely at him before finally brushing pass him. 

"Whatever just stay out of my way." 

When he left Kida just standing there Kida couldn't help but sigh in relief. But now he had a harder task at hand. He needed to somehow convince Mimizu that he was on her side and simply coming out of the blue would be strange. He needs a reason to approach her but he doesn't know what that reason should be. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Saki. 

[I'm making dinner tonight so don't stay out too late] 

Kida smiled before shoving his cell back into his pocket. He could ask Saki, she always has some ideas up her sleeve. With that, he left the area feeling just a bit at ease.

~

Miyoshi was sitting on a bench casually scrolling through random forums in the dollars website. He occasionally glanced up at Mika and Seiji but really didn't care much for what they were doing. After all, he had the excuse of being the dimwitted one so he was sure he could get away with it. 

Yes, Miyoshi didn't really care much for this assignment they were given and the only reason he was doing it was the threat of him and Aoba being stuck together. You see, he wasn't particularly fond of his twin and he knew that the feeling was mutual. 

He couldn't help but smile slightly when he pictured an annoyed Aoba. It filled him with so much glee that any shame he felt by acting so foolish was washed away instantly.

But he couldn't help his lips from tugging into a frown when his thoughts trailed to Mimizu. His only real safeguard against her was that she thought he was too stupid to go against her but in all actuality he kinda hated her. She took away his freedom before he ever got it and turned him and Aoba into her little spies. They were nothing but pawns in her sick and twisted game and that's why he was buying himself time. 

Time to think of what his next course of action should be and when he should take them. He knew Izaya resented Mimizu for what she's done but he wasn't sure when to approach him if at all. He looked around the park. He was also paranoid that he was being watched and one wrong move and it'll all be over. But eventually, he'd have to stop cowering behind his facade of stupidity and take action to get the freedom he craves.

'Mimizu...' He thought before saying out loud, 

"I'd love to see you bleed..."


	7. I need to know

Shizuo was at Shinra's getting one of his recent injuries fixed up. But he was here for another purpose as well and Shinra was his best bet on getting the information he wants. 

Celty was sitting beside him as she typed out, [You should be more careful] 

"Yeah I know, I'll try." 

Celty simply nodded while Shinra moved away finally done patching Shizuo up. 

"So what brings you here Shizuo? You normally don't come to me with such minor injuries." 

'Straight to the point...' Shizuo thought. 

"I wanted to ask you about Izaya." 

"Izaya? Sure what do you want to know?" 

"I know he's up to something but I just don't know what. Do you have any idea what he's planning?" 

Shinra shrugged, "Not a clue. But he did come to me asking for glamours a while ago." 

"What the hell would he need glamours for?" 

Shinra shrugged again. 

Celty meanwhile began typing drawing both their attention before she showed them her screen. 

[You know Izaya, he's probably using it as a bribe of a sort since glamours are expensive. There's plenty of people who would do anything to get it so that's why he wants them] 

Shinra nodded in agreement, "Celty's probably right. Though what he wants to do with those people is still a mystery." 

Celty's phone vibrated and she quickly looked at the message before typing out, [Izaya just texted me for a job. He wants me to pick up Mika and help her get Haruna] 

She clicked back to the message to show them exactly what he said. 

[Courier-chan~ I have a special job for you and don't worry I'll pay you substantially~ You see my dear Mika is having trouble with Haruna so I need your amazing shadows to keep her still so Mika can finish her job for me. I'll send you the location now. Goodluck~] 

Celty moved back to type out, [I should probably go soon] 

"I want to come too." Shizuo blurted out. 

Shinra nodded, "You should take him. Maybe he can find out what Izaya's up to." 

[If you say so...] 

She turned to Shizuo [So I'll drop you off a couple of blocks away from where I'm supposed to meet Mika and you can follow us from there] 

"Alright, sound good."

Celty stood followed immediately by Shizuo and they both left, hearing Shinra call to them "Be careful!" 

Celty sped down the streets before dropping Shizuo off, giving him a quick wave before going to the location Izaya texted her. 

Mika bounced up to her smiling brightly "Celty! It's been awhile~" 

Celty dismounted shooter hearing him make a little rumbling noise so she pats him reassuringly. 

[So where is she?] 

"Well we have to summon her first." 

She turned, "Follow me!" 

Mika led Celty into an empty garage with nothing but a covered mirror in the center. 

"So I need you to stay out of the mirror's sight while I summon her. Then just wrap her up in your shadows and I'll handle the rest." 

Celty nodded and moved to the corner as she watched Mika take off the sheet covering the mirror. 

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..." 

Mika watched as a hand reached out, gripping the side of the mirror before a body emerged out. 

"How many times are you going to do this before I finally kill you?" 

Mika smiled twidling a ribbon between her fingers. 

"If you just let me do what I want I'll stop and you can go back to looking for Takashi-sensei." 

"Ha, you don't even have a weapon this time. Guess you got cocky." 

She lunged at Mika but was halted but Celty's shadows. She turned to Celty angrily shouting 

"Let me go! You don't know what she'll do to me!" 

Haruna flinched when she felt Mika's fingers brush against her neck before finally the ribbon was tied around it. 

"Alright, Celty you can let go now." 

Celty did, watching Haruna sway before she turned to lunge at Celty. 

"Stop!" 

She did and Mika smiled. 

"Good...anyway, Haruna you're under my control now." 

Haruna was silent still glaring at Celty before saying, "You're lucky you don't have your head..." 

"Now that's rude. Come here this instant." 

She did and Mika placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Look I have nothing against you but you see Izaya needs you for something and now my debt is repaid." 

She was about to turn and leave when the garage door was busted open revealing an angry blond. 

"What about Izaya? What could he possibly want with Haruna?" 

Mika turned back to Celty frowning slightly "People always have to make my job difficult." 

She turned back to Shizuo with a sigh. 

"I don't know what he's up to and frankly I don't care. All I can say is he wanted me to give both Haruna and Kida my ribbons." 

[Wait you mean the white rabbit?] 

"Yes..." 

"What does he need with those two?"

Celty quickly typed out 

[I think I know why he chose those particular people] 

All three of them turned to Celty and she continued 

[They both have some sort of connection to Mimizu. Whether it be being apart of the same story or being a former ally. Izaya seems to dislike her, to say the least, so perhaps he's trying to get close enough to take her down] 

"Izaya hates Mimizu?" Haruna asked.

[Yes, I believe so. I don't know why he hates her but the clues are there] 

Shizuo growled out before shouting "Damn that stupid idiot!" 

[What is it?] 

"If he's going after her then he's definitely going to be in danger." 

Shizuo turned on his heels and without saying anything else and left to find Izaya and beat him up for being so stupid. 

"Why go after her? Out of all the people, why did it have to be her?" He mumbled to himself as he sniffed the air to locate Izaya's scent. 

It didn't take him long to spot him and just as he ran up to him another man with red hair stood in front of Izaya, blocking his way. Both Shizuo and Izaya held a confused look before Izaya mumbled out 

"Miyoshi?" 

Miyoshi turned with a smile. 

"Izaya, long time no see." 

His smile widened as his eyes locked with Aoba's and he watched him slip further into an alleyway.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN" 

They both turned their attention back to Shizuo and Izaya smirked, leaning on Miyoshi. 

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" 

"Why the hell are you trying to go after Mimizu?" 

Izaya's eyes quickly widened turning to Miyoshi who still had a casual smile on his face. 

"Shizu-chan I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"I think you do." 

"No, I don't." 

"Do." 

"Don't~" 

Shizuo growled in frustration getting ready to knock out both Miyoshi and Izaya when Miyoshi blurted out. 

"I believe you." 

He looked back toward the alleyway making sure that Aoba was gone before continuing, "Izaya, Shizuo, let's walk..." 

"Huh? Why the hell should I?" 

Miyoshi shrugged "Izaya and I can just go without you." 

Shizuo's eyes narrowed "Alright, let's walk then..."

The three walked side by side with Miyoshi in the middle. 

"Izaya?" 

"Yes?" 

"What are you planning to do with Kida?" 

"...Why do you want to know?" 

"Because I want to help and Mimizu wanted us to bring him in so will that interfere with your plans?" 

"No...I actually wanted him to get close to Mimizu. Now let me ask you this, why do you want to help me?" 

"Because I hate her too..." 

Shizuo was silent as he observed the two, his mind processing every word they said to one another. 

"You hate her? Why?" 

"She's just an awful person." 

"Then why work for her?" 

"Because of the threat, she holds over me." 

"Threat?" 

"Yes, she's capable of awful experiments and I don't want to turn into her lab rat but I'm risking my safety because I believe you can take her down." 

"My sisters. Are they alive?" 

"From what I've heard, yes. But I've never actually seen them." 

Shizuo butted in, "She has your sisters?" 

Izaya turned, finally acknowledging Shizuo, "What would you do if I said yes?" 

"I-I don't know..." 

Izaya turned back to Miyoshi "Well Miyoshi thank you for coming to me. I hope you can be a good ally." 

Miyoshi nodded before separating from the two "I hope you see you again..." 

Now it was just Izaya and Shizuo in uncomfortable silence. 

"Izaya-" 

"Zip it Shizu-chan." 

He turned to him and pulled out his knife. 

"I've got things to do so stay out of my way." 

He sliced Shizuo before running off. Shizuo didn't hesitate to follow.

Meanwhile, Miyoshi was grabbed and pulled into an alley before a seething Aoba wrapped his fingers around his throat. They stared at each other, Aoba looking pissed off and Miyoshi simply looking bemused. 

"Guess I got some explaining to do huh..."


	8. An interesting turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise butt-sex!

Izaya ran and ran and ran some more. Darting in and out of alleyways but nothing seemed to shake Shizuo off. 

Eventually, he came across a familiar building which he quickly entered hoping that Shizuo would just run pass but if he didn't he could always hide out in one of the private rooms. 

He zoomed passed the three pigs who were about to say something when one of them turned around and shouted, "Shit, it's the wolf!" 

The blond male stepped inside sniffing the air practically tasting Izaya's scent. He took a couple of steps forward and that's when the three pigs finally pulled out their weapons and shakily aimed it at the blond male. 

"S-stay back!" 

He turned to the three and cracked his knuckles. 

"I don't have time for this." 

Before they even have the chance to react he punched the lights out of them, leaving their unconscious bodies crumbled on the floor.

"Iz-a-ya-Kun! Where are you?!" 

He heard a rustling noise coming from one of the private rooms and he darted to it, slamming open the door to see Izaya opening a small door behind the leather couch of the room. Izaya turned and gasped when Shizuo jumped on top of him pinning him down so he couldn't escape. He squirmed underneath the male, his ass grinding up against Shizuo's crotch as he did so. 

Izaya didn't seem to notice though just how hard he was making Shizuo until he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck where Shizuo bit him. He gasped, his body freezing up when he felt Shizuo's hard-on press against his ass. 

Izaya didn't know what to do so he gasped out, "S-Shizu-chan q-quit it." 

That didn't work so he tried a different approach. 

"Shizuo!" 

He bit his lip as Shizuo only ground against his ass harder. Izaya's eyes widened when he felt his pants and underwear being pulled off him before he felt a wet finger circled his hole.

Izaya panicked and gasped out, "Mr. Wolf!" 

That got Shizuo to snap out of his little daze as he flipped Izaya onto his back and groaned out, "Red..." before pressing his lips against Izaya's in a soft, loving kiss. 

Izaya yelped as Shizuo finally inserted his finger inside of him which Shizuo took full advantage of by inserting his tongue inside of the smaller male, rubbing the wet muscle against Izaya's. Izaya groaned and gripped Shizuo's shoulders as he continued stretching him out so his cock could fit inside of him. Izaya's eyes trailed down to the large bulge before him and he couldn't help but involuntary gulp at the thought of that thing being inside him. Shizuo pulled his fingers out and noticing Izaya's discomfort slowly trailed kisses done his neck and mumbled, 

"I'll be gentle." 

"It's not that..." 

Shizuo paused and pulled away to look at Izaya. 

"Then what is it?" 

"I-It's just that you're so...big. No, you're huge! And I haven't even actually seen your dick yet." 

Shizuo chuckled, his shoulders relaxing in relief and he caressed Izaya's inner thighs. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can handle it." 

Izaya simply smirked, "Fingers crossed." 

Shizuo pulled Izaya's legs over his shoulders before unzipping his pants and releasing his dick from its confines and slowly pushing it inside. Izaya's legs tightened around him as he felt his insides being stretched more than they ever have been before. But when Shizuo's cock brushed against his prostate he couldn't help but throw his head back in pure bliss. 

"O-oh!" 

His grip tightened and he panted as Shizuo slid his cock in and out slowly before eventually, the bulb of his cock expanded, locking him in place. They gave each other a look before Shizuo leaned down to lock lips as he began moving in and out as much as he could in this state. Izaya cried out as the bulb pressed against his prostate making his cock spurt out more precum then it previously had been.

Shizuo thrust became frantic as he began filling up Izaya's ass with his hot sticky sperm. Izaya nearly screamed out as he came intensely. It was pure ecstasy especially the feeling of being filled up entirely. Shizuo squirted a few more times, his bulb shrinking enough for his dick to slide out along with a lot of cum. 

It took them a while to slowly come out of there bliss but when they did Izaya sat up, his arms wrapped around Shizuo before mumbling "You should get out of here before they come to and blow your head off." He said referring to the three pigs. 

"But what about you?" 

"Don't worry I'll be fine." 

He nudged Shizuo toward the little door giving him a reassuring smile. 

"See you around." 

Shizuo slowly fixed his clothes, glancing at Izaya "Are we still? Do you still?" 

Izaya nudged him again, "We'll talk about that later okay?" 

Shizuo nodded before disappearing into the little door just as the three pigs came barging in to see Izaya's naked form.

"Red? Are you okay?" 

Izaya shrugged not really bothering to cover himself up, after all, he's been naked before in this establishment. 

"You know him...he couldn't resist my scent." 

"Still...did he hurt you?" 

"If you're trying to ask if I was raped don't worry it was consensual." 

"You wanted to be done by that beast?" 

Izaya shrugged again, "Him and I have a history. It was only a matter of time before all that sexual tension that was building up would explode." 

"So where is he now?" 

"He left through the front door." 

"Damn him!" 

One of the pigs offered to help Izaya up which he graciously accepted. 

"Don't worry Red we'll get him for you whether or not it was rape he's still a menace that needs to be taken out." 

Izaya nodded though in his mind he was already formulating plans to prevent that from happening. 

"Thank you." He simply replied.

Shizuo was walking down an empty street with a cigarette in his mouth that he puffed constantly. He had a goal in mind as of now and that was...

Meet Alice


	9. Dog's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mkr-0GjL9FY Here's the song that she's singing if anyone's interested

Miyoshi moved away from Aoba who just stood there letting Miyoshi's words slowly sink in. 

"So are you on my side? If not I'll just have to kill you." 

Aoba snapped his head toward him, "What? You wouldn't!" 

But Miyoshi looked at him dead serious. 

"We've been under her thumb for years now. Do you really think I'd let a chance to escape slip away so easily?" He turned around again, "I thought you would feel the same..." 

Aoba quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him. 

"Of course I do! Whatever you have planned I'll do whatever I can to help." 

Miyoshi turned his head slightly. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Miyoshi grinned, "Great cause I have a plan!" 

He pulled away from Aoba, "I just need you to act natural and I'll handle the rest." 

With that, he practically skipped away merrily.

"Heiwajima Shizuo...Big bad wolf..." Miyoshi grinned wider, "The wild card."

Time skip (Mimizu's party~)

Shizuo was adjusting his bowtie as he stood in front of an elegant looking building. He breathed in deeply as he tried to calm his nerves. After getting that text from Miyoshi who somehow got his number about a party being hosted by Mimizu where nearly all the fables would be, he decked himself in the fanciest clothes he owned. This will be risky but if there was a chance he could help Izaya get his sisters he'll just have to do it. 

With that, he opened the door to a very large room with many people that he recognized only a bit and many mirrors scattered about. But he didn't care about any of those people or things, in fact, his only concern was finding Mimizu. His ears perked up when he heard a sultry, almost hypnotic voice singing.

"The fire has gone out. Wet from snow above. But nothing will warm me more...than my, my mother's love..." 

He moved closer to the stage where Mimizu stood singing almost as if the world around her didn't exist. 

"I light another candle, dry the tears from my face. Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace. The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see. But I will not fear. Cause my mother looks over me..."

There was a round of applause and Mimizu gave a quick bow but as she was lifting her head up her eyes locked with his and he could swear he saw her smirk. He watched cautiously as she stepped off the stage and walked over to him. 

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise." 

She stopped about a foot in front of him her gaze sending shivers down his spine even though she was shorter than him. 

"What brings you here?" 

"Well, I heard you were throwing a party and decided to check it out. Plus I actually wanted to talk to you." 

"Oh?" 

She shifted her feet before flagging down one of the waiters who just happened to be Miyoshi. He had a single drink on a tray which she grabbed and offered to Shizuo who respectfully declined since he wasn't sure if she had it poisoned or not. 

She simply shrugged and gulped the whole thing down in one swig before placing back on the tray and simply waved her hand to dismiss Miyoshi who gave Shizuo a worried glance before he went off to serve others. 

"So what would you like to talk about?" 

"Izaya's sisters." He said bluntly. 

He watched closely as her eyes narrowed slightly. 

"What should I know about them?" 

"You're lying." 

"What? How dare you call me a liar." 

"I can smell it." 

She narrowed her eyes more. 

"Well, aren't you rude. Is this how you talk to ladies?" 

"You're trying to divert the subject. All I want to know is where Izaya's sisters are." 

"They're fine. Don't worry I'm taking good care of them. It's what Izaya asked me to do." 

"You're lying again." 

She bit her lip hard, nearly drawing blood. 

"It's rude to ask a host such questions out of the blue. In fact, I think it'd be best for you to leave." 

Shizuo shook his head, he too was starting to get annoyed. 

"You're going to take me to Izaya's sisters now!" 

Mimizu nervously looked around to see if anyone heard Shizuo's outburst. 

"I'm going to say this one last time. Leave or I'll have you escorted out." 

"No!" 

She crossed her arms "Haruna, Haruna, Haruna." 

Shizuo turned to see a woman in a pink dress appear in one of the mirrors before she stepped out and walked up until she was standing next to the blond woman. 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Please escort Mr. Wolf out." 

She glowered at him before a smirk appeared on her face and Haruna stepped forward. 

"You heard her, time to go mutt." 

She pressed a small knife against him and that's when he lost it. He pushed her away and stomped up to Mimizu, gripping the front of her dress. 

"I'm tired of your games! Where are they?!" 

He immediately let go of her when Haruna came and sliced his hand.

His attention turned to the black-haired women with the knives in her hands who was smiling menacingly. People were beginning to evacuate, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of those three. Shizuo glared at her before lunging forward to throw a punch with Haruna happily dodged. She laughed and went inside a mirror only to come out of a different one that was on the ceiling. 

Shizuo quickly grabbed a clothed table and threw it in her direction. She simply stepped on it though this caused it to head to Mimizu and when it hit her it caused her to fly a few feet across the room. The room was dead silent. The people who were brave or stupid enough to stay looked over at Mimizu who lifted herself up on her knees, blood spilling down her face as she slowly turned her head to glare daggers at Shizuo. 

"Kill him." She said simply.

Haruna's smile widened. 

"With pleasure." 

She charged at him plunging her knives into him before quickly running into a mirror before he had a chance to react. 

Shizuo realized something, if he smashed the mirrors she wouldn't be able to use them so that's exactly what he did until there were only two left. 

He watched as she went inside the one mirror and quickly he threw another table at the second mirror while he smashed the mirror she entered with his bare fist, preventing her from coming back. 

His attention went back to Mimizu who was escaping through the back with the three little pigs. 

"I won't forget this Wolf. I'll make you regret everything you've done! I'll make you beg me to kill you!" 

With that, she was gone and even when Shizuo followed it was like they vanished into thin air.

He slumped down and gulped heavily, "I'm screwed..." He thought aloud 

He fell to his knees, physically exhausted and another thought came to mind. 'Shit is she gonna go after Izaya too?' He had no idea but he knew if she did...

He'd tear her apart.


	10. "I'll protect you"

Izaya was pacing back and forth in his apartment with Namie watching him closely she was leaning her head on her hand with a small smirk on her face watching as Izaya's face contorted into frustration and just as she was about to ask what happened he shouted out, "That stupid fucking mutt!" 

"Oh? So it's Shizuo who got under your skin." 

Izaya's attention snapped to Namie almost as if he was just realizing she was here. 

"What was that?" 

Namie straightened up still giving him a sly smile. 

"Well normally you're always getting under his skin so for him to have riled you up he must have done something pretty major." She eyed him for a reaction as she continued, "So what did he do?"

Izaya paused for a second thinking of exactly what he wanted to tell Namie before finally settling on, "It's time for your payment for those glamours."

Namie simply tilted her head. 

"Oh? So what do you want then?" 

"It's time I make a move on Mimizu while I still can." 

He turned his head to the window to look at the people below. 

"Namie I need you to contact Kida and Miyoshi. I want you all to meet and I need you to tell them to get my sisters now. I have big plans for her and I can't have them getting stuck in the crossfire." 

"Alright. What about Shizuo?" 

"What about him?" 

"Well if he knows what you're up to now wouldn't it be best to tell him as well?"

Namie watched as Izaya looked taken aback as he looked at her like she just grew another head. 

"Namie sometimes I wonder if your little obsession is messing with your brain." 

Namie laughed at that, "You're one to talk. You've been obsessed with that man for god knows how long and don't forget you two share a history." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, what I'm trying to get at is that he deserves to know. He'll probably find out regardless and well, wouldn't you rather he know now than while you're setting whatever plan you have in action risking him messing it up." 

"It's not that simple."

"How isn't it?"

Izaya shifted his feet and averted his eyes and that's when it clicked for her as a huge grin spread across her face. 

"Don't tell me you fell in love with him." 

Izaya froze on the spot as his face began to heat up and Namie gasped in laughter. 

"Hahaha, it's actually true! This is just hilarious." 

"S-Shut up!" 

Namie simply covered her mouth to muffle her laughter until she finally calmed down enough to speak again. 

"Sorry, it's just I'm surprised you could actually care for someone other than yourself." 

"That's harsh" 

"The truth can be harsh."

The two were silent after that just staring each other down before finally, an idea popped up in Izaya's head. 

"You know what Namie? You're absolutely right." 

"I am?" 

"Yeah, I do care about Shizuo and that's why I want you to keep him as far away as possible." 

"What? Why me?" 

"You brought him up. Besides it's only fair after all I did for your brother." 

Namie huffed, her mood turning sour as she crossed his arms. 

"How do you expect me to keep him away from you? He always seems keen on tracking you down and well if he feels the same way you do for him then that's all the more motivation to track you down." 

Izaya shrugged, "Use your imagination. Do whatever you want as long as you keep him away." 

Namie smiled a little before playfully asking, "So I can just kill him?" 

"You know what I meant." 

"Yeah, yeah I won't kill the love of your life." 

"He's not...just keep him away." 

"Gotcha but remember I'm not at fault if he just bolts away looking for you. Hey, I got an idea, why not wear some perfume to mask your scent. I'll even let you borrow one of mine." 

"Haha very funny but that won't be necessary." 

Namie shrugged, "You can never be too cautious." 

Izaya glanced over at the window before looking back at Namie's smiling face. 

"What kind of perfume do you have?" 

"I knew you'd come around. You are a pretty feminine looking guy after all." 

Izaya glared and Namie laughed before she motioned him to sit on the couch as she went to fetch her purse.

Izaya looked down at his hands thinking of the blond and wondering just what they were to each other now. But really it didn't matter what they were because nothing would change the fact at hand and that is that he's going to protect his Shizu-chan no matter what. 

That's right..."Shizu-chan" he mumbled.

"I'll protect you"


	11. She's as mad as a hatter

Izaya stood in front of a large building where Mimizu resided. He was using a glamour to look like Haruna, a pink dress and all. He made sure she was occupied with Mika before he came here. Now he wasn't sure if Kida had done as he asked yet but right now that didn't matter. The only thing he had in mind was getting his sisters and once they were safe all hell was going to break loose. He stepped inside and winced at the smell. It smelt like chemicals but he could also smell a hint of death being masked by it. It made him feel uneasy as he walked through the halls, passing room after room in search of his sisters.

He stumbled when the three pigs came barreling past him nearly knocking him over as they rushed down the hall. 

He could hear them talking saying things like "She's going to kill us." and "That damn wolf." 

Izaya paused at that before following after them. What could they possibly want with Shizu-chan, he wondered. He soon enough came upon a very large room and could hear a low rumbling sound. He had a bad feeling about this room and he could clearly smell something rotting in there. But Shizuo was more important than his fear so he continued inside seeing Mimizu standing in front of what could only be a very large cage with the three little pigs shivering by her side.

"Look at it. Isn't it magnificent? Such a horrifying looking creature is going to shape this city into something beautiful. All that is wrong there will be no more and when it destroys everything I'll pick up the pieces and reshape it into something wonderful. This world will soon be one of my own, everything will be nonsense and that's exactly how it should be. Wouldn't you agree?" Mimizu asked the pigs not expecting them to answer.

She soon noticed Izaya and smiled. 

"Haruna! What are you doing down here? Do you need something in particular? Or did you just want my company?" She joked before adding "We can have a tea party if you like."

Izaya blinked before slowly approaching, it's been a while since Mimizu acted so...childlike. She must be giddy over he plans to take over the city. Now not only does he have to get his sisters and protect Shizuo but now he has to save the damn city as well. He looked inside the cage curiously and paused. 'Is that the red king and queen?' Izaya wondered before turning to her and giving her a slight smile.

"I was looking for you actually." 

He said in Haruna's voice. "I'm curious about this plan of yours and what you hope to accomplish. Not only that I overheard them talking about a certain wolf."

He saw her frown before she quickly smiled again. "Ah yes, that wolf. Don't you remember at the party when he attacked me? Ha, that wolf is going to regret ever having set foot in there. I'll make sure he suffers before I decide to put him out of his misery."

"Ah yes, of course, how could I have forgotten," Izaya replied slowly while on the inside he was boiling with anger 'That stupid mutt!'

"Now as for your other question. My plan is simple. Have my monster wreak havoc throughout the city and the fables who wish to join me will be safe while the ones who don't." 

She giggled before saying in a loud booming voice like the red queen used to, "Off with their heads! It's the least I can do."

She smiled at them all. Izaya simply looked at her as if she's gone bonkers and in fact, he wasn't wrong while the pigs simply looked at her nervously unsure if they should stay or try to flee while they still could. Mimizu smiled down at them before dismissing them so she could continue to talk to "Haruna."

"Now Haruna you seem like you have something on your mind. Could it be you're looking for someone other than me?"

"Actually I am. Do you know where the two sisters are? I believe their names are Mairu and Kururi."

Mimizu smirked "Bingo."

She turned around with a wide grin on her face, "It's been awhile Izaya. How have you been?"

Izaya stepped back looking surprised, "How did you know?"

"Don't you know because of you, our dear Haruna is sporting a ribbon around her neck which as of now is quite absent on yours. Did you really think you'd be able to fool me? Now sit back and relax! Cause you, my dear old friend are about to witness the greatest creation of all time!" She said as she clicked a button making the cage slowly rise.

"Izaya Orihara! Thank you for coming and haha I hope you have a very happy unbirthday." She smiled sweetly at him. He was like a caged animal trapped in a corner as the creature slowly turned its eyes toward him.

He looked at her trying to stay calm. "Where are my sisters?" He practically growled out.

"Your sisters are fine. They should be with the white rabbit at the moment." She told him

Izaya relaxed if they were with Kida then they're probably somewhere safe now. He smirked nervously. Now he had a much bigger problem on his hand though. If this monster somehow got out then everything would be destroyed and he couldn't have that. 

But right now his main priority was not to die


	12. Cold lips

Izaya couldn't stop himself from shaking once the cage was fully lifted and the beast took a single step forward making the ground shake. Two heads extended toward him one that looked very much calm before politely asking 

"Hello, good sir. How are you?" 

While the other looked beyond livid and red-faced and screamed "Off with your head! You ruined me! I'll kill you!" 

That head didn't seem to be aware of its surroundings simply shouting and screaming at him but at the same time, he felt as if the head was actually screaming at Mimizu.

Izaya couldn't help but feel bad at what the red king and queen had become. Nobody deserved such a fate especially not the king. He was always such a sweet old man and over the years helped calm the red queen's temper. But now there was nothing left but rage in her while him, he seemed to be lost in his own world as if he wasn't turned into a monster.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" He had asked

"Be quiet be quiet! You do not get to speak in a calm voice when we are like this! I will rip off your head if you continue!" She shouted.

He turned to look around the room, "It's such a lovely day. Must we fight?"

Izaya's breath hitched when he saw the queen open her jaw wide before chomping down on the other's face. He covered his mouth and tried not to throw up at the sight of blood leaking from her mouth and the sound, oh the sound was unbearable. 

He knew the queen was unstable but now...she was unhinged, to say the least. He wondered how much it must have hurt to basically bite your own body. He then wondered if they could even feel pain anymore.

He heard the sound of a door opening as Mimizu left him alone with the beast. He could hear her say just as she left, "My beast is hungry."

Just after she said that the queen's head snapped toward him. She was panting as blood dripped down onto the floor from her lips. Her eyes focused squarely on him now, ignoring her now mangled and probably dead husband.

"Red? That's a good color. It'll hide the stains." She said stepping closer making while Izaya was too scared to move even an inch.

It wasn't until she was really close that he jumped back before pulling out his trusty flick blade. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it because that would mean he would have to get up real close and personal with her. He looked around for some way to escape. The door Mimizu left in was the only way out but he knew that if he turned around to open it and it was locked he might as well be as good as dead because that beast would kill him in an instant if he turned his back on it. So, what was he to do? 

Why lure the beast over and make it ram the door open. At the very least he'd be out of this enclosed space and hopefully, he'd find something to destroy it around here. He didn't know what would happen if it escaped and he really didn't want to find out.

He readied himself as it charged toward him and he jumped out of the way at the last second watching as she slammed into the wall. He repositioned himself so that the door was behind him as he waited for it to charge at him again. It did just that but at a much faster speed. So fast that he didn't have time to jump out of the way and he was slammed into the door and knocked a few feet away as it burst open. He struggled to get up when he felt teeth against his skin. 

'It hurts it hurts it hurts!' He screamed in his head

The pain was too unbearable he felt as if he were being crushed into bits before he passed out. He could still smell the blood and wondered if it were different now with his lingering in the air mixing with the aroma.

He didn't want to die. He couldn't die. It wasn't fair!

He soon became deaf to the world. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he couldn't feel anything at all...


	13. Please...

**I will find him. I have to find him.**

The blond man was sniffing the air, running at speeds he never knew he could go until now looking for any sign of Izaya. His scent was lingering in the air. It was faint but still there. He just had to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from. He was growing desperate when he began to smell blood and he quickly turned to a building and he knew deep down that Izaya was there. With that thought in mind, he ran.

He ripped off the door and wandered into the building that was eerily silent. But his nostrils quickly flared by the sudden and strong scent of blood. He knew it was Izaya's and that terrified him to no end as he didn't know if he was dead or alive. All he knew is that he'd rip this place apart to find him. His breathing became erratic as he rushed through the halls. He didn't stop until suddenly he heard a loud screeching noise. He quickly darted to the noise without thinking and what he saw made his heart nearly stop.

There Izaya was, bleeding out on the floor with his leg completely ripped off with a creature hovering over him. Shizuo didn't think when he charged right at the beast with his teeth bared. His mind was completely blank with nothing but the image of Izaya on his mind. Pure rage had him ripping and clawing at the monster's flesh even going as far to bite it. The blond was completely unhinged, he snapped. Nothing in the world mattered in this very moment except killing this creature and that's what he was going to do. 

He didn't even feel anything when the thing began to fight back, he was practically numb to it all. He was bleeding a lot but that didn't matter to him at all. He opened his mouth wide before snapping it shut around the monster's throat making it let out a blood-curdling cry as it thrashed around trying to shake him off until suddenly it just stopped and fell to the floor. Shizuo, not in the right state of mind began to tear off its flesh and eat it. He was animalistic almost as if he was never a human at all which was true. In the end, he still was just a wolf who only knew of violence and bloodshed.

The only reason he stopped was when his eyes finally landed back on Izaya and like a switch has been flipped he was scrambling to the other's side and panted. He licked the blood off his lips as he gently touched the cold man. 

"Izaya...Izaya!" He cried out while putting pressure on whatever was left of his leg to stop the bleeding.

Izaya was so cold and he wasn't moving, not even breathing. Shizuo was too afraid to check for a pulse. Afraid how he'd react if he felt nothing. He couldn't hold back the small whine from leaving his lips nor could he stop himself from sobbing. He continued whimpering Izaya's name like a mantra, he thought if he just kept saying his name then the informant would wake up. But that's not how life worked and deep down Shizuo knew that. That's why he ripped off a large piece of his already ruined shirt to wrap Izaya's leg tightly before he picked him up like he was a delicate rose.

He left the building quickly and silently making his way to Shinra's. Everyone who saw him quickly got out of his way which he was grateful for of course. When he got there he quickly helped Shinra bring Izaya to a bed where the doctor immediately began working on him. Celty shoved her phone in his face worriedly but he didn't have time to read it before he passed out in her arms. When he woke up he was lying on the couch wrapped up in bandages with Celty standing over him simply watching him.

He looked at her opening his mouth to ask how Izaya was when she showed him her screen which had only two words written on it.

[He's okay]

Shizuo couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief. It was like a weight was lifted and he began getting up only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

[I know you want to see him but he needs his rest. You both need time to heal alright?]

Shizuo nodded, "Just promise me you're not lying about him."

[I'm not. He's fine, you're both lucky to have gotten here when you did. He'll probably be in pain when he finally wakes up though so try not to react]

"What do you mean by that?"

[Don't go storming in there like a knight in shining armor. I know that you care about him but if you rush in you might risk injuring yourself or him]

Shizuo looked down dejected but nodded none the less. He knew Celty meant well but it still hurt that even she thought he couldn't control himself.

[I'll let you know when he's ready for you to see him okay?]

"Yeah, thanks..." He said as he slumped back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

He didn't have any energy to do much especially since he couldn't even see Izaya so he decided he'd wait and wait he did. He waited for an entire month before he was finally allowed to see the man. His injuries were healed leaving behind ugly scars but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was seeing Izaya so when he entered the room to see Izaya wide awake though still drowsy looking especially with the meds in his system he smiled and approached him.

"Izaya." He said softly as he kneeled by his side.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya croaked out weakly before smiling back and adding, "You look like shit."

Shizuo laughed, "I know. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Mmm yeah. I'll be alright when I know my sisters are fine."

"Shinra mentioned something about them. I think they're with Kida and Namie right now."

"Good."

He lifted his arm up and placed his hand on his cheek. He found it adorable when Shizuo leaned into his touch and if his tail were out he was sure it would have been wagging.

"God Izaya I missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Us. Like this." He said with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Izaya couldn't help the small laugh "That's really cute Shizzy-chan."

"Shizzy-chan?"

"Cute right?"

"Shizu-chan is enough already."

Izaya smiled before slowly closing his eyes and relaxing. "When I'm fully healed let's live together."

"What's that all the sudden?"

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just kiss me and say okay."

"Okay...wait, what?"

Izaya cracked his eyes back open a bit before saying a bit louder, "Kiss me."

Shizuo swallowed before gently pressing his lips against Izaya's. The kiss was only a few seconds but they both needed it.

When Shizuo pulled away Izaya smiled before saying, "When we move in together let's make a bunch of flower crowns."

Shizuo looked at Izaya a bit taken aback but seeing the warm smile on his face he nodded before giving him another kiss.

"I'll do anything for you."

**Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending- Carl Bard**


End file.
